The invention relates to compositions containing N-methyl-D-Aspartate receptor (NMDAr) antagonists and methods for using such compositions.
Acute and chronic neurological and neuropsychiatric diseases are among the leading causes of death, disability, and economic expense in the world. One of the key challenges in treating these disorders is the high degree of interplay amongst the pathways that control both normal and abnormal neuronal function.
Excitatory amino acid receptors, including the N-Methyl-D-Aspartate (NMDA) receptor, are important mediators of excitatory synaptic transmissions (i.e., stimulation of neurons) in the brain, participating in wide-ranging aspects of both normal and abnormal central nervous system (CNS) function. The NMDA receptor and its associated calcium (Ca2+) permeable ion channel are activated by glutamate, a common excitatory neurotransmitter in the brain and the spinal cord, and the co-agonist glycine. NMDA receptor (NMDAr) activity and consequent Ca2+ influx are necessary for long-term potentiation (a correlate of learning and memory).
Aberrant glutamate receptor activity has been implicated in a large number of CNS-related conditions including, for example, depression and other neuropsychiatric conditions, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, pain, ALS (amyotrophic lateral sclerosis or Lou Gehrig's disease), and Huntington's disease. In such conditions, the abnormal activation of the NMDA receptor resulting from elevated levels of glutamate may lead to sustained activity of the receptor's ion channel (often lasting for minutes rather than milliseconds), thereby allowing Ca2+ to build-up. This creates both symptomatic and neuro-destructive effects on a patient.
Certain NMDAr antagonists, such as memantine and amantadine, readily cross the blood-brain barrier, achieving similar concentrations in the extra cellular fluid surrounding brain tissue and systemic serum. Ideally, NMDAr antagonists should be present at a concentration sufficient to reduce the symptoms or damaging effects of the disease in the absence of debilitating side effects. In the present dosage forms however, these drugs, despite having a relatively long half-lives, need to be administered frequently and require dose escalation at the initiation of therapy to avoid side effects associated with initial exposure to the therapeutic agent. This leads to difficulty in achieving adequate patient compliance, which is further exacerbated by the complicated dosing schedules of therapeutic modalities used for neurological or neuropsychiatric disorders.
Thus, better methods and compositions are needed to treat and delay the progression of neurological disorders.